The Forgotten Weapon
by Lunar-Space
Summary: Something that happened many millenia ago has returned to earth, something so great that the Supreme kai couldn't stop it and it's way stranger than Majin Buu...but this one is gonna drag in somebody else who has a strength she never knew existed...R&R pl
1. The Bizarre Family

THE FORGOTTEN ANDROID:  
  
Lil' not before I start..sorry! In this the Buu Saga doesn't exist, it's a habit of mine, I like to replace Saga's with stories!!! (well actually I would've done it after the Buu saga if I actually knew what happened since I haven't watched it all yet! I've only just gotten up to the fusion saga and the evil Buu thing! Please R&R, I need it!!!  
  
EPISODE ONE:  
  
There was the clatter of the plates as Arithsu cleared the table and put the dishes into the sink. There was plenty on her mind.  
  
She looked pretty much like her mother.only a little different, her face shape was elfin, like her Dad. Long, sleek black shining hair of the darkest shade and eyes so dark blue that they looked black.  
  
She'd just moved into town and had only been at Orange Star a little while. She'd moved their just so she could enrol and get further schooling, since she'd lived virtually in the sticks over a mountain with her bizarre family.  
  
First her Mom Eliana, a strange, reserved woman, very tall and she had her own gothic beauty to her, she didn't look very old, and she never had. She had the clean appearance of a well pampered twenty year old.  
  
Then her Dad, Desabi, the lightest shade of brown possible without being blonde and avid chestnut eyes. He was strong, but didn't carry the same aura of lazy power that Eliana did. Frenchin, Eliana's sister and thus Arithsu's Aunt and she was also the twin of her sister, the younger of the two.  
  
Uncle Tayo, not really Arithsu's uncle, but a very close companion of Frenchin, a great big black telepathic panther. He was pretty old, graceful and wise, he always tried his best to help Arithsu in problems she had.  
  
Meriak, her Grandma, on her Mom's side, she too didn't even look like she was past thirty and her strength was big, she carried in a fridge and a cooker, one in each arm, when they unloaded the truck to put their stuff into their new home. She had black hair with a tint of blue when the light hit, not the same shade as Eliana's.  
  
Lilus, Grandma to Arithsu on her Dad's side. She was a scientific genius, especially in bio genetics, but she dealt with machinery too, often she built the appliances in their home as well as repaired things. She looked like she was in her early thirties, but no older.  
  
Then there was one guy who came around on odd occasions, he was often called Grandpa by Arithsu and even though he wasn't Eliana's father he may as well have been. His name was Morviss. He was a little timid at times and not too strong physically, his temper was long and he was just as scientifically gifted as Lilus.  
  
That was Arithsu's family.  
  
"Mom! I have to go to school now!" Arithsu called.  
  
Eliana came in the room and gave a tiny smile. "Okay. Have fun, my little Arithsu."  
  
They shared an embrace, the Arithsu dropped into the living room to quickly say goodbye to the rest of her family before she took off in a sprint to get to school. At her locker she ran into Videl.  
  
"Hey, I hear you scored really well in the test we had, higher than Gohan" Videl said.  
  
Arithsu smiled and laughed. "That's great. My mom helped me study, she's real good at it, I've never seen anyone who knows as much as that.except my Grandma."  
  
Videl chuckled a little. "Are you still going to watch the tournament?"  
  
"Sure." Arithsu replied quickly. "And that reminds me. I want your opinion. I was thinking about a real challenge, outside learning. I was going to sign up for the tournament, but I wanted to ask you.do you think that I should? I mean.do you think it's wise?"  
  
Videl smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "I say go for it! Some of the greatest fighters never realised their talent until they tried. You know what they say, try it and see."  
  
Arithsu then twiddled her fingers. "I'll have to let you know.my Mom doesn't really like violence much."  
  
The one of the teachers called her. "Arithsu Marakai!"  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
The teacher went about congratulating her and then the bell went and Arithsu had to go. Arithsu took her usual seat near Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Arithsu greeted.  
  
"Hey." Gohan returned.  
  
"Guess what? I'm gonna take part in the tournament!" Arithsu couldn't help but grin.  
  
"That's great.but the competition is gonna be hard so I hear." Gohan said.  
  
"That's even better! I don't want it to be too easy!"  
  
"Do you think that Saiyaman will be there?"  
  
Videl grinned and moved closer. "You betcha he'll be there."  
  
Gohan smiled nervously and Arithsu became very confused, but let it drop. Of course she didn't know that Videl knew that Gohan was really Saiyaman and that she'd blackmailed him into going to the tournament.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"I can sense something." Eliana said, quickly looking up at the sky from the window.  
  
"I've sensed it too. It might just be those Saiyans." Frenchin said, coming up beside Eliana.  
  
"Because I can't pin down exactly what it is, I'll worry. It's safer that way."  
  
"Lighten up would you?" Meriak said. "You've got my inherited light side, you just never use it child"  
  
"Better to be safe than sorry, Mother." Eliana said flatly.  
  
Meriak shrugged at her daughters seriousness.  
  
"Maybe Tayo can tap into it." Frenchin suggested. "He's good at that."  
  
"Yeah.you'd think he was a living version of a scouter." Meriak said laughing.  
  
Then there came the sound of something crashing. Lilus was heard to groan. "Everything is under control.we just don't have television for a few hours!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
Desabi walked through the kitchen and into the living room. "Why don't you let me help you, it'd be done quicker then wouldn't it, Mom?"  
  
Desabi had his mother's eyes, and almost her shade of hair, but lighter.  
  
"If you want, I'll help too." Eliana said.  
  
"Oh why don't we all just make this a big group hug?" Meriak said sarcastically.  
  
Eliana gave her a look and shook her head.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Arithsu came in through the door after school. "Mom? Dad? Grandma Meriak? Grandma Lilus? Uncle Tayo?"  
  
She got no reply so she made her way into the living room and found them all talking. She bowed quickly to apologise for talking and made a funny gesture with her hand, something Meriak did all the time, she said that where she came from it was a custom when you said sorry.  
  
Her Mom bowed her head, and in turn everybody else did.  
  
"Sorry if I interrupted you." Arithsu said.  
  
"What is it, Arithsu?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Well.we're still going to the tournament aren't we?" Arithsu asked.  
  
"And you want to actually take part in it." Tayo finished.  
  
Arithsu had been so nervous about asking that she'd forgotten to keep her mind closed against Tayo's ability to read minds. She smiled nervously. "Uh.yeah.actually."  
  
There was the awkward silence and then her Mom nodded.  
  
Arithsu threw herself into her arms as a thank you and then in her excitement she hugged everyone else.  
  
"And if anything else, I'll train you kid." Meriak said.  
  
"Don't forget me." Frenchin said.  
  
"Thanks! You're all the best." Arithsu said.  
  
"I should hope so too." Lilus said with a chuckle.  
  
"What about you Dad?" Arithsu asked.  
  
"I could train in sword fighting but not in martial Arts, Arithsu. Anytime you want to learn sword technique I hope I'm the first you'll go to." Desabi said with a loose smile.  
  
"But no training until after dinner, young lady." Eliana said.  
  
Arithsu grinned and nodded, bowing and making the strange hand gesture for thank you that again was a custom where her Grandma Meriak came from.  
  
Eliana returned the gesture and bowed her head.  
  
Arithsu had yet to find out where exactly it was that her Grandma Meriak came from, but she didn't really ask, she liked the mystery.  
  
At dinnertime as usual, Meriak, Frenchin and Arithsu ate like Saiyans starved for a week. Eliana calmly ate a few things and drank and Desabi and his mother glanced about them with laughter in their eyes and ate just like the average human would.  
  
Tayo rarely ate anyway; he was curled up on the rug in the kitchen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Arithsu could hardly wait until she got into school the next day to tell everyone she'd be taking part in the tournament and she'd already started training. When she'd told everyone each one had reacted the same, they were all happy for her and they encouraged her. Videl was exceptionally happy for her and Gohan was too, but he was awkward around her.  
  
Then after school Arithsu stayed behind and showed her some moves she'd learnt and the two sparred. Arithsu had no difficulty in keeping up with Videl. But Arithsu held back a little because when she found that after only one night of training she could've beaten Videl she was worried and she didn't want to hurt her friend.  
  
Videl however was impressed. "I guess you've really got some natural talent. I think an ancestor of yours was a warrior, you've got the right kinda genes."  
  
Arithsu laughed. "My Grandma on my mom's side comes from some weird place and she taught me some of this stuff.maybe it's her and all that."  
  
Videl laughed. "We should do this more often, tell ya what, stay round mine for the night the night before the tournament and we'll go together."  
  
"Sure" Arithsu agreed 


	2. A dark shadow attacks

EPISODE TWO:  
  
  
  
Arithsu was at Videl's house as they agreed the night before the tournament. Arithsu had never taken part in a tournament but she wasn't nervous at what she would face, she was nervous with anticipation. Because she couldn't sit down Videl and her decided to spar.  
  
Several weeks of training had certainly taught Arithsu more than a few tricks and she was slightly stunned to find she could probably have killed Videl with the smallest amount of her strength, so she pulled her level down to the lowest and could only make herself equal.  
  
When they finished they showered and went off to sleep. They had a big day ahead of them. Even then Arithsu couldn't sleep except for half an hour before she awoke early that morning of her own accord and ten minutes later Videl and Hercule were ready to go.  
  
**************************  
  
Eriza had heard of Arithsu staying with Videl and she was happy. Those two were bonding pretty well, two girls who had plenty in common, they were stubborn and they loved heavy challenges.  
  
"I hear she's completely equal to Videl." Eriza was telling Sharpner.  
  
"Nah. Videl's goin' light on her so her spirit isn't broken before she gets to the tournament. There's no way Arithsu could be that fast at learning.well.and be human at the same time. Only a computer learns that quick and she certainly isn't a computer." Sharpner said.  
  
"I guess that could be true.it doesn't matter anyway. I think it's amazing she's gotten as good as that.I mean physically it's really disarming, she doesn't look as strong as she is. I mean you remember the last Sports lesson we had. The shot put cracked before she even realised she'd been hit."  
  
"That girl's tough skinned and strong boned I guess."  
  
**************************  
  
Arithsu had learned quite a lot about Ki, and she could recognise somebody by it without even seeing or hearing them. That was how she'd realised that Saiyaman was actually Gohan and that Videl must've known and that was the reason behind her sly attitude.  
  
She'd walked off after a while and found Gohan with a group of people, presumably family and friends and found a man who vaguely resembled Gohan shaking hands with a weird purple guy.  
  
Then the purple guy turned and firstly looked at her from the corner of his eye, then he jerked himself around to make sure of something. He looked at Arithsu like she was the Devil. Or possibly worse.  
  
Arithsu regarded him coolly looking right back at him, but she felt uncomfortable because now the green man with the group looked at her and slowly everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Hey! Arithsu!" Videl called and then her hand landed on her shoulder. "Lets go!"  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
Shin looked at her. It couldn't be, yet not only did the Ki seem so familiar but her resemblance was uncanny, and if this girl was who he thought she was then they could all just fall on the floor and die. She meant complete annihilation of the cosmos.  
  
"Arithsu? That girl called her Arithsu. Is she running under another name? Or is that.not her at all?" Shin asked himself, then he walked off.  
  
**************************  
  
"Who was that guy?" Videl asked. "I dunno. He's got a staring problem who ever he is." Arithsu laughed. "Shall we warm up a little to be loose and warm for the match?" "Sure!"  
  
**************************  
  
The tournament was about to begin, all the fighters were fed and ready to go. Arithsu got the names of everyone and even confessed to both Videl and Gohan that she knew about Gohan's secret identity. The green guy was piccolo, then there was Krillin, 18, Goku (Gohan's father naturally), Vegeta, Shin (They guy with the staring problem) and his partner Kibito, the remainders she didn't even check, their Ki was too low. She was just interested in the other strange fighters who came with Gohan.  
  
There was that strange cloaked dark man who remained in the shadows and ignored people. When Arithsu turned she was sure she could feel his gaze on her. He was holding back his Ki level and signature. Arithsu didn't like him and she didn't know why.  
  
When the time came to draw the balls to see who would fight who, Arithsu was first locked into combat with Kibito, the match right after Krillin.  
  
Krillin's fight was won before he even started, Arithsu knew his Ki and ability was way over his arrogant opponents.  
  
Next was her fight with Kibito. They stood together and just as Kibito looked like he was about to say something Arithsu charged for him, head butting him and sending him back. He recovered well and hammered her down, which didn't even bruise her. She made sure he attacked her so she knew his attack plans and routes and then guessed his next hit.  
  
As Kibito turned to hit her, she wasn't there and he felt dread sweep him as a heavy kick sent him uncontrollably out of the ring.  
  
Arithsu calmly smiled then walked off, Videl was next.  
  
**************************  
  
Arithsu stood to the side watching Videl fight, she was very good but she was reminded with a chill that she could easily beat Videl. Then she felt hose eyes on her, and she turned and amazing she found the dark cloaked man staring straight at her through his hood. His eyes weren't really visible, but his frame was hugely built.  
  
Arithsu was a stunned rabbit in front of a car, she couldn't move as he charged for her, she was only snapped out of it when the first punch sent her flying onto the ring and the man was leaping in again for the kill.  
  
His fist slammed into her stomach.and it was solid like hitting a brick wall and Arithsu didn't even change expression. Without knowing how she did it she blasted him off desperately with a Ki beam.  
  
The man went flying into the air and she chose that time to get up and try and sense him. Videl and her opponent both stopped. 


End file.
